Fuyuyu Tsurugi
Fuyuyu Tsurugi (剣 ふゆゆ, Tsurugi Fuyuyu), also known as the Queen of the Divine Butt (聖尻の女王, Hijiriketsu no Joō), is a Keijo player and one of the Five Butts (五尻の1人, Goketsu no Hitori). Additionally, Fuyuyu is the current Prize Queen, as well as the current strongest Keijo player in Japan. Appearance Fuyuyu has heterochromia, her left eye is light gold, while her right eye is navy blue. Fuyuyu has short, aqua blue hair with each side of her bangs grow longer. She wears a hooded coat with a ribbon attached on the front. She wears a striped short skirt. She also wears a hairband adorned with short antennas on each side of the hairband. Additionally, Fuyuyu has a long-sleeved sweater with stripes. Personality Fuyuyu always worries if a paparazzi finds her. Furthermore, she also always worries about what will they write in the magazine. Additionally, Fuyuyu dislikes being found by crowds, going as far to tell Ikumi Yuzuki to wear a mask in order to conceal their identities. Despite her status, Fuyuyu is proven to be humble. When she is found by her fans, Fuyuyu tells them that they mistook her for someone else. Fuyuyu is also willing to offer her autograph. Fuyuyu strongly tells her fellow East players not to tarnish the name of East. As such, she will not hesitate to bring down judgment on an East player that causes trouble to others. Fuyuyu often uses the line "as Japan's top player, I will...", when she is about to punish a player that: sullies the name of the Keijo world or disrupting a race. She is not even hesitate to use this line to her fellow Five Butts members, Ikumi Yuzuki. She shows her respect to the former Prize Queen, Reiko Fujisaki, calling her as a "legend". Background At some point in the past, after a race, Shibuya informed Fuyuyu that someone committed suicide and was found in the stadium bathroom. Shibuya further explained that the gambler strongly believed Fuyuyu would win and (presumably) bet everything in his possession for her. However, Fuyuyu lost in that race. After this accident, Fuyuyu decided not to aim other goals but to keep her winning-strike to avoid other incidents, realizing the burden she needed to bear for being the Prize Queen.Chapter 174, pages 9-11 Plot Unlimited Panty Arc When Kukuru Kashiwaba was about to finish Nozomi Kaminashi off, Fuyuyu stepped between them and stopped Kukuru. Fuyuyu immediately asked who was the one ordered her to do something that tarnished the name of East. A panicked Kukuru replied that she couldn't answer it. Thus, Fuyuyu decided to punish her. After performing combo attacks, Fuyuyu produced a huge amount of electricity and brought them down onto Kukuru.Chapter 112, pages 1-18 Seeing Kukuru collapsed on the ground, Fuyuyu stated that she went overboard, panicked about what would the magazine write about her. Sayaka assumed that, just like Kukuru, Fuyuyu also wanted to stop Reiko from spreading the "Unlimited Panty". However, Fuyuyu stated that she was just passing by, searching for the rumored Butt Cream. Fuyuyu then advised Nozomi and Sayaka to ensure about Reiko, who was injured after being hit by rubber bullets. Later, when she was about to eat the Butt Cream, Nozomi and Sayaka approached her. Fuyuyu panicked again if she would be reported in the newspaper. Since Nozomi kept calling her by her full name, crowds began to notice her presence. Thus, Fuyuyu decided to run away. But soon, Nozomi held the golden holy sword that plugged into her butt. Fuyuyu assumed that Nozomi wanted her autograph. However, Nozomi declared that they would definitely beat her, much to the spectators' surprise.Chapter 113, pages 1-17 Hip Party Arc TBA Butt Graduation Festival Arc TBA Abilities Fuyuyu Asscalibur.jpg|The golden holy sword plugged into Fuyuyu's butt. Fuyuyu Combo Attacks.jpg|Fuyuyu performs combo attacks. PunishmentMK2.jpg|Fuyuyu uses her "Punishment". Kukuru Punshied by Fuyuyu.jpg|Fuyuyu punishes Kukuru. Fuyuyu fought Hikari.jpg|Fuyuyu defeating Hikari Muromachi with ease. Fuyuyu victory.jpg|Fuyuyu defeating a bunch of A-Rank players. Fuyuyu release.jpg|Fuyuyu unplugging the sword hilt. Fuyuyu release 2.jpg|Fuyuyu releasing her powers. Fuyuyu produces.jpg|Fuyuyu produces electricity. Fuyuyu Tsurugi uses Takemikazuchi.jpg|Fuyuyu uses her "Thunder Butt Takemikazuchi". Fuyuyu electricity.jpg|Fuyuyu utilizes electricity. Fuyuyu electrical butt.jpg|Fuyuyu's "Electric Butt". Fuyuyu attacks Kaya.jpg|Fuyuyu uses "Sweeping Flash Strike" on Kaya. Fuyuyu shockes Kaya.jpg|Fuyuyu uses "Highbolt Chair", shocking her opponent. Fuyuyu Electronic Butt.jpg|Fuyuyu uses her "Electronic Hip". 200HV Fuyuyu.jpg|Fuyuyu uses "200 HV Takemikazuchi". Fuyuyu Tsurugi vs Nozomi Kaminashi.jpg|Fuyuyu uses "Double Lighting Spear". Holding the title Prize Queen, Fuyuyu is the current strongest Keijo player in Japan. She can effortlessly outmatch A-Rank players, usually defeating them by one-hit knockout. Combo Attacks: Fuyuyu can perform a series of very long combo attacks, perpetually pushing her boobs toward the opponent. While seems simple, she can effectively corner her opponent. Electricity Manipulation: Fuyuyu can create and manipulate electricity. She can cover her own boobs and hips to effectively electrocute her opponent. Additionally, Fuyuyu invents various techniques while utilizing this ability. :Electric Butt (尻電気, Shiri Denki): Fuyuyu's butt is called "Electric Butt". She can channel electricity through her butt, effectively shocking her opponent. Those unable to resist from a shocking sensation produced by Fuyuyu's butt will absolutely fall down by one-hit knockout without realizing what happened. A small amount of electricity remains unseenable until after a conductor, like metal, comes into contact with it. ::Punishment (成敗, Seibai): By pulling out the sword hilt that plugged into her butt, Fuyuyu generates a considerably large amount of electricity. Fuyuyu then brings the electricity down onto her opponent, shocking them. Her opponent is later found collapsed for being struck by lightning, helplessly lying on the ground. In addition, it's strong enough to strike down several trees near the target. It was used by Fuyuyu to punish Kukuru Kashiwaba. ::Thunder Butt Takemikazuchi (雷尻・タケミカヅチ, Raiketsu Takemikazuchi): Generating a considerably large amount of electricity, Fuyuyu charges at her opponent. Even if her opponent is able to dodge the attack, the electricity around Fuyuyu's butt is still effective to startle them, giving them a shocking sensation. ::Sweeping Flash Strike (閃光足払い撃, Senkō Ashiharai Geki): With a small amount of electricity, Fuyuyu lunges at her opponent. She then spirally spins her hips before unleashing a considerably strong attack. This technique is proceeded with "Highbolt Chair" in case the opponent is able to dodge it. ::Highbolt Chair (ハイボルト・チェアー, Haiboruto Cheā): The technique is used by Fuyuyu in case her opponent is able to dodge her "Sweeping Flash Strike". By the time they landed onto her butt, Fuyuyu channels a considerably huge amount of electricity to them to give a painful sensation. ::Electronic Hip (エレクトロニック・ヒップ, Erekutoronikku Hippu): By simply pressing her own butt, Fuyuyu reactivates the electricity on her opponent that has came in contact with her earlier, shocking them. ::200 HV Takemikazuchi (200HV(ヒップボルト)タケミカヅチ, 200 Hippu Boruto Takemikazuchi): By scrubbing her hand onto her butt, Fuyuyu generates high voltage electricity surrounding her butt, before rushing towards the opponent. However, the technique can be dispelled by Nozomi Kaminashi's "Vacuum Butt Cannon Type 2". ::Double Lighting Spear (ダブル雷撃槍, Daburu Raigekisō): Fuyuyu covers the upper half of her butt with a relatively large amount of electricity before lunging at the opponent. This technique can rival Nozomi Kaminashi's "Vacuum Butt Cannon Model 3: Fujin Evil Butt". Fuyuyu Electric Boob.jpg|Fuyuyu channels electricity to her boobs. Fuyuyu Thunder Boob.jpg|Fuyuyu uses her "Thunder Fall" on Kaya. Fuyuyu Tsurugi Rail Boob.jpg|Fuyuyu uses "Rail Pie Gun". Fuyuyu Tsurugi HairPlugs.jpg|Fuyuyu uses her "Hair Guardian". :Electric Boob (胸電気, Mune Denki): Fuyuyu can also channel a huge amount of electricity surrounding her boobs. ::Pulse Pyzar (パルス・パイザー, Parusu Paizā): Channeling electricity around her chest, Fuyuyu temporarily makes herself invincible. It shocks anyone that comes into contact with her. By using this technique, Fuyuyu is able to dispell the advanced version of Nozomi Kaminashi's "Vacuum Butt Cannon Type 2". ::Thunder Fall (サンダーフォール, Sandā Fōru): Dodging her opponent, Fuyuyu moves behind them. She then dropped both of her boobs with a considerably huge amount of electricity channeled to them, delivering a fatal blow. ::Rail Pie Gun (レール・パイ・ガン, Rēru Pai Gan): While pressing her boobs together, Fuyuyu generates a relatively large amount of electricity that extends toward the opponent. However, Nozomi Kaminashi's "Vacuum Butt Cannon Model 3: Fujin Evil Butt" can nullify the electricities. Hair Guardian (ヘアー・ガーディアン, Heā Gādian): Utilizing her bangs which are considerably long, Fuyuyu simply puts them onto her ears. It is used by Fuyuyu in order to nullify the effect of Kaya Sakashiro's "Deadly Boob Burst", a technique that produces high-frequency sound waves, preventing herself from losing her balance. Races & Events Events Events participated: *Unlimited Panty Confrontation *Ikumi Yuzuki's Challenge *Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival Races This includes official races, unofficial races, and trial matches: *Fuyuyu Tsurugi vs. Kukuru Kashiwaba (Win) *Fuyuyu Tsurugi vs. Hikari Muromachi, Midori Morimoto and Nami Nanase (Win) *Fuyuyu Tsurugi vs. Nozomi Kaminashi and Maya Sakashiro (Interrupted) *Fuyuyu Tsurugi vs. Maya Sakashiro (Win) *Fuyuyu Tsurugi vs. Nozomi Kaminashi (Loss) Trivia *Fuyuyu is the first member of the Five Butts to be introduced. At that time, however, her status as the Prize Queen has yet to be revealed. *Fuyuyu's surname (剣) means "sword", this is a clear reference to the sword hilt that plugged into her butt. *Fuyuyu has techniques named after Takemikazuchi, the god of thunder and sword. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Keijo Players Category:Five Butts Category:Spoiler Category:Counters Category:Tokyo Branch